Libertad
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: Austria no entiende por qué Hungría debe irse. Mas que la derrota de la Primera Guerra, lo que le duela es no volver a verla. WWI, RodxEli, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece **

"**Aunque la jaula sea de oro, no deja de ser prisión"**

Austria se quitó los lentes y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Era la imagen de la derrota hecha carne, los músculos laxos y el semblante sin emoción. Sentía una extraña sensación de frialdad. Cuando la derrota se empezó a perfilar, lejana, había imaginado que la rabia le brotaría como chorros de lava de cada poro, y que gritaría y que de su garganta se arrastraría un lamento.

Pero no era así. Sencillamente estaba sentado en el sillón con el rostro enterrado entre las manos. Había perdido la guerra. El que había sido antes el glorioso Imperio Austrohúngaro ahora se despedazaba como una muñeca de tela. Sentía que tantos años, tanto esfuerzo se había desbaratado por manos infantiles, y podía escuchar el rasgar de cada parte de su Imperio, podía ver como se desangraba sin control, como brotaba como algodón, como sangre de cada parte. Le temblaban las manos. Lo acaba de notar. Los dedos se movían como si debajo de su piel aunque alguien se estuviera matando. No le había temblado nada antes. Ni cuando pensaba en que 6000 hombres morían todos los días por su causa.

Lo mejor había sido terminarla. Hasta el mismo lo sabía, aunque la lengua se le pegara de solo pensar en aceptarlo. Ocho millones de muertos, ciudades enteras en ruinas, el fin de la dinastía Romanov, de la Hasburgo. Y la caída del Gran Imperio Austrohúngaro. Y adentro, en Rusia, protegido por el invierno algo se gestaba. Alemania aun no había podido superar la idea de que había quedado reducida a más que una nación mendiga de limosnas y piedad de los demás. ¿Y él? ¿Y ellos?

No existan. Eran Hungría, eran Austria, eran Checoslovaquia y Yugoslavia. Apenas migajas de un pan, sobras de lo que le habían dejado las bombas y las balas. Sólo los unían las líneas dejadas por la pólvora que eventualmente se lavaría con las lágrimas cuando recordaran. Abrió los dedos como una cortina y a través de ellos, el piano. Quería tocar. Quería que sus dedos se hundieran en las brillantes y pulidas teclas de su piano. Pero le temblaban las manos. Mierda, le temblaban las manos, los brazos y sentía como si las garras de un monstruo le estuvieran rasgando la garganta. Hungría se iba. Para siempre.

Siempre había querido a Hungría. Nunca se lo había dicho, claro, pero consideraba que solamente la firma de un tratado que ambos fueran el Imperio Austrohúngaro era más que suficiente. Ambos. Se mordió los labios. No. No ambos. Él. Él solo, y con su hermosa Hungría, como si fuera una porcelana. Hungría que el obligaba a vestir con aquellas gigantescas faldas, Hungría que el amaba pero desde que había firmado el tratado era más una porcelana que una mujer.

No quería que se fuera. Su propio egoísmo se lo impedía. Quería a Hungría a su lado. Al diablo los muertos, al diablo las pérdidas materiales. Lo único que quería era que Hungría se quedara a su lado. Podría darles Viena de rodillas, y que se llevaran todo. Le entregaría la corona del Imperio y ellos se la podrían comer si les dejaban una casa alejada de todo para Hungría y para él. Se sentó en el piano. No sabía ni porque. Tocaría terrible. Sus dedos empezaron a bailar. No eran Chopin. No era nada que él hubiese tocado. Era música húngara. La que tarareaba ella mientras lavaba los platos. La sacaba a oído y a veces subía demasiado, a veces era un Do mayor y no un Re menor.

_Hungría, no te vayas. _

Se la quitaban, y ella se iba sin voltear a verlo. La había subestimado siempre. Para él siempre había sido la niña delicada que molestaban los turcos y los mongoles. Aquella que debía proteger. Pero Hungría no quería ser protegida. Hungría quería caminar descalza y hacerle el amor entre los árboles, cortarse los brazos con las ramas, que colgadas a su pelo hubiesen hojas de arboles perennes y usar pantalones. Como si fuese una Dafne centroeuropea. Hungría ya no le miraba. Hungría ya no le tocaba. Pero recordaba su mirada de rabia cuando le había dicho que quería ser libre. Para siempre. Ella no quería imperios, ni coronas, ella quería libertad sobre todas las cosas.

-_Ella lo entiende, Roderich, porfavor_

_-Ella fuma, y está loca. Deja de ser caprichosa Elizabeth… ¿Podrías traerme la nueva partitura de piano que me trajo Ludwig?_

Y Hungría gritaba de rabia, y se mordía los nudillos de los dientes. ¿Le odiaría, Hungría? Él solo pensaba en lo mejor para ella. ¿Hace cuanto Hungría no se escabullía entre sus sábanas y se movían como si fuesen un barco en plena tormenta hasta el amanecer? Una gota cayó en el dorso de sus manos. Lloraba. Pero no con nariz roja y una espalda convulsa, sino, en silencia. Hungría se iba, y ella se iba alegre. Y en ese momento escuchó. Un aplauso solitario, rompiendo su intimidad. Se giró rápidamente, dispuesto a lanzar un improperio (algo muy poco adecuado para un caballero como él) cuando vio quien era. Sus cejas se levantaron en un arco.

Hungría se veía hermosa con su uniforme militar. La pesada tela verde se ajustaba alrededor de su cuerpo y le daba una apariencia mucho más fuerte y regia. Y en sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos que hacía dos semanas. No eran ojos dulces, sino, la fuerza de miles de caballos ardía dentro de ellos, una felicidad encercada. En el piso había una maleta de cuero café y sobre ella, unos guantes de cuero del mismo color, y una gorra verde militar. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, peinado. Era hermosa. Era su Hungría, aquella mujer de la que él se había enamorado. No la dama del Imperio Austrohúngaro.

Se levantó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de mantener todo su porte. Hungría paró de aplaudir y apoyó la cadera contra el marco de la puerta. Sonrió misteriosa.

-Me voy ya. Ivan ha venido a recogerme.- explicó, afable. Esperaba algo. Pero no sabía qué.

-No pensé que fueses a despedirte.- La mujer bufó y se mordió los labios.

-Soy toda una dama, Roderich- espetó antes de agacharse y colocarse los guantes de cuero.

Los guantes calzaron perfectos en sus largos dedos, y cuando se colocó el sombrero, Austria supo que de todos, Hungría era la mejor en el campo de batalla. Se veía fiera y salvaje bajo su uniforme. Se agachó y levantó su equipaje. No se veía pesado. Posiblemente no llevaba más que ropa. Hungría se iba a ir. La mujer se dio la vuelta y él saltó, súbitamente asustado. Agarró la mano libre de ella y la apretó con fuerza atrayéndola. Sus gafas aun descansaban en el sofá y Hungría se veía borrosa.

-Te quiero- le dijo. Y ella estiró los labios con una sonrisa. Y los labios de él quemaron como tizones esperando un beso que nunca llego.

-Yo también- respondió con voz calmada.

-No te vayas- le suplicó. Podría quedarse. Él movería cielo y tierra, iniciaría una nueva guerra si ella decidía quedarse.

-Eso no tiene punto de discusión, _Rod.- _hizo una pausa, y frunció un poco la nariz- Me voy porque te quiero.

Y se deshizo de su agarre, de un movimiento algo brusco para luego irse. La vio alejarse plantado en el suelo. Debería perseguirla. Ir tras ella. En cambio se giró y abrió la ventana de golpe. El frío viento entró por el gigantesco ventanal, removiéndole el cabello. En la entrada, un automóvil sin techo, con el motor encendido, aguardaba de Elizabeth. Ivan estaba adentro. La mujer salió unos segundo después y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento de atrás, quitándose el sombrero. Ivan arrancó el auto y el motor rompió toda tranquilidad.

-¡TE QUIERO, ELIZABETH, TE QUIERO!- gritó él con toda su fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en el marco. Gritaba su alma en ello. Ivan casi frenó el automóvil en seco, pero Hungría con un gesto le indicó que continuara. El cabello castaño de ella volaba a su alrededor como látigos. Y se giro. Tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. Era su Hungría. Se levantó un poco del asiento y se dio la vuelta, agitando el guante de la mano derecha.

-¡Te amo, Roderich! ¡Te amo! ¡Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a Budapest!- le respondió ella, gritando también.

Y Roderich sonrió. Porque Hungría no lo olvidaría, porque ella se iba porque lo amaba. Y sin las gafas, Austria no pudo ver las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas a Hungría. Porque era libre. Y porque había obtenido su libertad sin sacrificar a Roderich. Porque solo vale pelear por dos cosas: amor y libertad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella: Austria y Hungría se refieren a la Emperatriz Isabel de Baviera, que fue emperatriz del Imperio Austrohúngaro desde 1855 hasta 1889 y adoptó como causa suya el nacionalismo húngaro (le decían "La Princesa Húngara")

Bueno, es el primer fic que hago en casi dos años, ¡Dios! Estoy muy emocionada. Oh si, y para los que les llego mi alerta y no saben quién soy antes mi Nick era Ophelia Inmortal, pero ahora soy Babel Bárbara (estúpido ff-net que no acepta tildes -.-U)

En fin, de Hetalia solo he visto los primeros 19 capítulos así que a lo mejor esto pasa en el anime de diferente manera .. En fin, espero luego subir más cosas.

¡Oh, sí! Y agradecería un review. No saben lo importante que son para los autores los reviews, nos hacen sentir muy bien y me ayudan a mejorar mi estilo al escuchar críticas acerca de mi estilo. En fin… gracias por leer hasta aquí :3

**Babel Bárbara**


End file.
